


A Sip

by FanFictheKid



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 07:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14100258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFictheKid/pseuds/FanFictheKid
Summary: Reader takes L's tea and drinks it.The NPA is shook.





	A Sip

**Author's Note:**

> This is a silly idea I had and couldn't resist writing. It's short but when I think about it I smile, so I hope you do too.  
> Also the timeline is wonky but irrelevant.

"Morning, Matsu." I smiled at the detective as I walked by. He blushed a bit and raised a hand as a greeting. I made my way to the couch and sat down, looking over the papers on the table. L sat across from me drinking a cup of tea. 

"Anything new?" I asked.

"No," L replied. "The killings seem to have stopped altogether and without reason, but the chances of that are very low, less than three percent." As he continued, I took the tea from him and took a sip.

A cup of coffee shattered against the floor. I turned toward the sound and saw Chief Yagami gaping at me.

"Wha-" Aizawa said beside me, and before I could turn to him, a loud thud in the doorway got my attention. Matsuda lay there face down, motionless. No one was looking at him, though. All eyes were on me; even Watari looked startled.

"What do you think?" L looked up at me.

"Needs more sugar." He half-smiled.

"About the case, dear." 

I took another sip and handed the tea back. " I think it should be moved to the back burner while we tend to the case of the malfunctioning detectives in front of us."

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, please check out my Patreon (under the same name) and, if you could, support me. Thank you for reading!


End file.
